Am I Just Your Problem?
by TheyKilledAlice
Summary: After getting into another huge fight with Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee seems to have had enough. Still, he can't get the other boy out of his head. Is he going insane? Perhaps. Reluctantly he decides to get it all out of his system, not knowing that an unexpected visitor has witnessed the turmoil going on in the young boy's heart. Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball (BxB)
1. Echo

**Chapter 1. Echo**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are the property of their rightful owners. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposed only.

* * *

_It was vexing, completely and utterly vexing. _

As Marshall absentmindedly strummed the strings of his bass, flashes of the argument he had earlier that day with Gumball kept repeating in his head, over and over in an endless cycle. It had started as always, a useless argument about something meaningless, but quickly it had turned into a huge fight. Both parties had thrown poisoned words at the other, and if Fiona and Cake hadn't come between them… Marshall still felt the stinging urge to wrap his fingers about that precious Prince's fragile throat. It still shocked him such passionate feelings resided in him, and honestly, it scared him. He could almost picture it, how easy it would be to break that pink neck, to crush the windpipe with his lean fingers at just the right pressure, preventing the pink-haired royal from taking in the much needed oxygen… With a shudder he came to himself again, and swore to supress the sick fantasy, shoving it in a dark corner of his mind.

Music couldn't distract him the way it usually did, and with a sigh Marshall abandoned his bass. With a frown he ran his fingers through his pitch-black hair, pulling at it until it almost started to hurt.

_Stupid, stupid!_ He cursed himself internally. Why did he always overreact whenever Gumball was involved? He was Marshall the Vampire King, feared inhabitant of the Nightosphere. He instilled fear in the hearts of the innocent, he was the subject of nightmares, turning everyone's bones into jelly by simply looking. Everyone, except for Gumball and Fiona. Since Fiona wasn't the type to be afraid of anything-which in a way was rather naïve- he could overlook it. But Gumball… Gumball somehow managed to ignite his anger, making his blood boil and his dead heart almost beat out of his chest.

_The nerve of that boy. Do you think I haven't seen it? How you disdainfully look down on me, judging me to be a lower life form? Do you really expect to be adored by everyone who crosses your path?_

Tch. Just thinking about it incited a flicker of the earlier subsided rage and Marshall carefully tried to count to ten in order to calm his tensing nerves.

…_Three…four...five…_

It was no use. The image of a furious Gumball emerged, together with the stinging words he had spit in Marshall's face: "_I wish I never had met you."_

He could feel his teeth grinding and his hands forming clenched fists. If he still had a beating heart, it would have been torn apart by those words alone. At that moment, everything he had wanted to say stuck like a lump in his dry throat, and it was only with quite some effort that he had managed to get away. Through the nearest window he had fled, leaving Fiona and Cake to deal with the spiteful candy ruler. Fingernails dug into his flesh, deeper and deeper without stopping. He needed something to remind him he was -in a way- still alive, and the pain delivered by piercing nails was the best alternative at the moment.

"_I wish I never had met you."_

He knew. That was the worst part of it all. He knew that his existence, be it in the land of Aaa or the Nightosphere, was second to none. No one really needed _him_, a blood-sucking monster. It was made clear time and time again; he was alone. Abandoned by his parents, forgotten by the one woman who had cared for him, and eventually discarded by the one boy that had mattered to him. "I need you," he softly muttered, "and I need you to need me." Dejected he shook his head, as if to dispel of the thought tormenting his tired brain. The vampire considered turning in early. The sun had only just set, but with all these confusing emotions stirring and making a mess of his mind, he decided a complete blackout would be the best thing that could happen right now.

Wearily he soared up the stairs. Marshall stretched his aching limbs, holding back a yawn when his ears caught a muffled thud outside. Eyes scanned the whole room intensely, and he turned up his vampire senses.

_Surely no one would be crazy enough to try and sneak up on him? Unless that person had a death wish. _

Every muscle in his body was contracting, ready for action. There the vampire boy stood for a couple of minutes. Nothing happened. No sound was to be heard again, besides the gentle howling of the wind outside. Up to stairs he then went, continuing his way to the bedroom at the end of the hallway and hopefully a few hours of oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: **Please bear in mind that this is only a first attempt at writing fan fiction, and the story progresses as I'm writing it- so basically, it can go any direction at this point.

Title of the chapter is inspired by 'Jason Walker – Echo'


	2. What Was Missing

Whatever gods there may exist, they sure as hell weren't in favour of the poor Vampire King.

Every time he managed to close his eyelids, they fluttered open as vivid images of Gumball flooded his head. As if his own mind was mocking him, they would appear no matter how hard he tried to erase them. The burning gaze in those eyes, the criticizing tone his voice would adapt whenever Marshall did something 'wrong', the faint blush upon those cheeks when the vampire managed to startle him, those lascivious cherry lips inviting him in, …

His own hand hit him hard in order to get his thoughts back in check. Since when had he been looking at the other boy with those kind of eyes? He couldn't remember anymore. It was just _natural_, despite all the differences they had and in spite of the prince irking him in all the wrong ways, he still l-

_Stop it! Thinking about it will solve nothing. There is just me and my idiot mind being carried away. He doesn't even want you in his presence, let alone __**that**__!_

He turned around again above his bed, his brows creased. How pathetic had the ruler of the Nightosphere become at the hand of the pink-coloured royal. A deep sigh expressing his frustration emerged from his lungs. Trying to sleep was a waste of time and effort. He needed to voice some of the conflicting emotions stirring as an ocean during a storm and there was only one way to do it. Deciding to give it one more shot, he went downstairs again, picking up the old bass where he had previously placed it.

_Alright Marshall Lee, shape up. Sing your heart out. What are you really feeling?_

His hands started playing automatically as a melody flowing like a river streamed out of his fingers. He drifted upon it, his voice carrying a tinge of sadness as he sang:

_Sorry I don't treat you like a god_

_Is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_I must be such an inconvenience to you_

_Well, I'm just your problem_

_Well, I'm just your problem_

_It's like I'm not even a person_

_Am I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_And I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

_I'm sorry that I exist I forgot what landed me on your blacklist_

_Well, I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_

_So, why do I want to? _

He felt the words crop up in his throat, his eyes on the verge of something resembling tears. He quickly shook his head and continued:

_I'm sorry that it's this way, but I don't know what else to say_

_Cause I didn't mean to push all my friends away_

_I'm just your problem…_

It felt like some of the pressure had been lifted of his shoulders. Now that he was more relaxed, maybe things could be put in perspective. A pensive smile tinged his face, but only for a moment. There it was again, the muffled thumping of something, the unnatural rustling of leaves. His vampire eyes focused immediately on the bushes just beneath his window.

_Someone was spying on me. I knew it._

The temporary peace he had found dissipated into nothing as rage filled his body once more. Whoever it was, they would pay for disturbing him. He lunged towards the window, ripping it open. . A surprised gasp left his transformed mouth. Crimson eyes grew wider as they beheld the mysterious figure who had been hiding in the bushes. "Gumball?"

* * *

**A/N:** The song used is 'I'm just your problem' as performed by Ashe (you should check it out, it is awesome).

watch?v=aYKRR_lc0Qw


	3. The Tell Tale Heart

**Chapter 3. The Tell Tale Heart**

"_I messed up so badly."_

It was the only thought that had crossed Gumball's mind as he saw the fierce vampire boy heading towards the window under which he was hiding. He had not anticipated to be found out by the other one, hence his strategic hiding spot within bushes. Sheltered, inconspicuous, out of sight. Unfortunately not enough to go unnoticed by Marshall. One second he considered making a run for it, but that would probably result in the giant vampire creature taking him down in full flight.

Gumball squatted down, making himself curl up in a ball in a last (and useless) attempt at hiding. The crimson eyes, lighting up like rubies in the scarce moonlight, flickered with recognition as they met his own. "Gumball?" a hoarse voice grumbled, surprise barely disguised. The prince could see the confusion sliding over Marshall's face before settling down. He saw how he regained his more human form, his earlier surprise hidden by a mask that gave nothing away.

Awkwardly he scratched the back of his head. "H-hey Marshall, I… uhm", the pink-haired prince stammered.

_This isn't like me at all. Why do I always lose my conversational skills when faced with him?_

Then again, this was not the most favourable position to be found in. What could he say? "_I wanted to talk, but somehow ended up watching from outside like a stalker?"_

The vampire king's eyes narrowed. Gumball shuddered as the ice cold gaze directed at him penetrated his very soul. But there was more than stone cold hatred in those eyes; there was hurt, desperately hidden underneath the frozen surface, and also something he couldn't identify – a very strong emotion that tried to break out. "What do you want?" the dark-haired vampire snidely requested. The prince swallowed before quietly speaking: "I- I wanted to talk to you."

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "By hiding under a window? Not the best method if you ask me," he implied incredulously. Gumball slightly cringed inwardly, but kept his eyes on the vampire. "It was not my intend to do so but-"

"But what?," Marshall harshly inquired.

_I was afraid of how you would react. I didn't want to upset you again._

" I didn't know how to face you, considering the fight we had earlier on," Gumball concluded.

He registered an ever-so-slightly change in Marshall's expression. It had become more vulnerable, with a hint of sadness before the vampire could fix his mask. And he knew it was all his fault. It was a softer version of the same expression Marshall had worn when Gumball had unconsciously flung out those damned words. He had lost his composure and just shouted what he was thinking out loud, rage blinding his vision.

"_I wish I never had met you!"_

It was the devastated look on Marshall's face that had smothered all of his anger at once. How he regretted his cursed tongue! Gumball could feel how his own heart broke, simply by looking at the vampire boy who was desperately trying to hold it together while looking for a way out. He himself was astonished by the terrible anxiety that followed the departure of the vampire king. What if Marshall wouldn't come back this time? What if he could never gaze upon that handsome face again, tempting him to touch him more and more? What if he had destroyed everything they had built? Waves of cold shivers had manned his body as he thought about the consequences of his words.

"_I wish I never had met you"… I just don't know how to behave when you tear down my whole being with one intense look, one mocking whisper, one soft touch. _

Gumball supressed the urge to take the other boy's face into his hands, to hold him in a close embrace and convey how much he regretted ever uttering those words. But since he didn't know how Marshall would react to the prince's sudden longing, he settled for a less physical alternative: "Can I come in?" he hesitantly asked. Part of him just wanted to run away while he still had the chance, yet another part of him felt if he would turn his back on Marshall now, he would lose him forever. The dark-haired boy took him in with a pained grimace before reluctantly nodding. He lazily gestured Gumball to come inside, then slowly drifted away from the open door into the living room. "Thanks", the pink prince muttered before entering the humble abode of the vampire. He felt his heart tighten as he shut the door behind him, closing off his last opportunity to escape.

* * *

**A/N**: Geez, they both need to get laid- but I'll hopefully come to that soon (no promises though).

Chapter title refers to one of world's greatest poets/writers: Edgar A. Poe

The ever lurking eye that takes note of the MC's every move –sounds a bit familiar, doesn't it?

**A/N 2:** This is all I've written for now, and uni is crazy busy so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.


	4. Monster

**Chapter 4. Monster**

He watched the pink prince intently as he made his way to the couch. He offered Gumball a seat with an air of indifference, but was not sure his act was true enough to fool the other boy. Gumball's face slightly contorted as he took a seat on the designated sofa. That's right, the couch was rather uncomfortable, according to Fiona at least. Last time she had come to visit (read: invade) his house to watch 'Heat Signature', she had complained quite a lot about how hard it was. Marshall had shrugged it off, since he didn't actually needed the sofa anyway. Just like most other objects, they were just props, forming a décor to make him appear more 'normal'. He positioned himself opposite of Gumball, maintain a respectable distance; should he get the urge again to wring the pink one's neck, or smother those lips with his own.

The awkward silence that had been lingering continued for several minutes, until Marshall couldn't bear it anymore.

"So," he said with an exasperated sigh, "you wanted to talk. Talk."

Gumball nervously swallowed, collecting his thoughts before speaking. " First of all, I apologise for the late visit," he started in that polite and princely manner he was so accustomed to.

The vampire king furrowed his brows: "Gumball, there's no need for formalities, given the time we have already known each other. And you know how I think about wasting time on boring things-I'd rather die."

This seemed to provoke a reaction in the pink-haired prince, and Marshall could see how the other boy clenched his fists. In a bitter manner he interrupted the vampire: "Boring? This may seem boring to _you_ Marshall Lee but _I_ am completely serious. I've come out of my way to discuss the argument we had-"

"Something which obviously wasn't necessary", the dark-haired vampire lord muttered sullenly, crossing his arms.

Gumball chose to ignore the comment and continue: "Because I was… well, I was worried that my earlier words had somehow inconvenienced you."

Now it was Marshall's turn to be offended: "Oh well, don't you worry about me, oh royal majesty, I'll be just fine even without your pity." The spiteful sarcasm dripped of his uttered words.

_You're doing it again, you idiotic prince. Acting like I'm a weak underling that has to revel in your presence. Not this guy, not Marshall Lee the undead King._

Gumball was startled by the hateful comment and had to blink several times before he could collect his thoughts again.

"There's no need to get so impolite, Marshall The Vampire King," the prince sighed heavily. "Is there no way for you to carry out a normal, civilized conversation? If it weren't for your attitude, I wouldn't be sitting here on this frankly uncomfortable couch right now." The pink boy barely managed to remain civilized himself. It looked like it took all of his self-control to not give in to the anger that was quickly rising.

With an evil smirk Marshall answered, he too on the verge of giving in to rage: "My attitude? My, my, aren't we being a little conceited Bubba? It seems to me I'm not the only one with an attitude problem. Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to waste my precious time on some useless discussion." The vampire boy saw how the prince was nearing the end of his control.

_One more little push. One more comment and he'll be boiling. Everything will repeat again: we will shout and say things we don't mean. Why can't I just be honest with you Gumball? Why do we have to fight?_

Suddenly, the prince rose from his seat. "This isn't useless Marshall," he spat out, "but you refuse to see it. Instead you just take pleasure in driving me to the edge. Is that what you want? Do you like me now?!"

Marshall was shocked for a second. He knew he should be focussing on the rapidly approaching prince, but the only thing that filled his mind was how utterly beautiful Gumball looked right now-strong, determined and…

…Aiming for his face. Before he has the chance to blink twice, a burning pain coloured his cheek almost red. His body was thrown into the wall behind him. Marshall slid to the floor, still surprised how powerful Gumball's right hook was.

"Marshall?," he heard the other boy worriedly inquire when the vampire remained listless on the ground. Slowly he regained footing: "What..the…hell…Bubba, that hurt!" he shouted as he kicked the prince right in the stomach. This time Gumball was sent flying through the room, resulting in a not so soft landing on the couch. The vampire king quickly grabbed the pink-haired prince by the collar and climbed on top of him. He pinned the other boy down by grabbing his wrists and squeezing them tight. "Aah Marshall, it hurts! Get off me!" Gumball proclaimed, struggling to get from underneath him. A sudden surge of power rushed through Marshall's veins. _Who is the weak one now, Gumball?_

"An eye for an eye, Bubba," the vampire puffed. He tightened his grip on Gumball's wrists, resulting in a squirm from the other boy. "You asked me if I liked to anger you? Who are you to even ask when you made more than clear how you think about _me_?" Hurt showed in his eyes, so he leaned in, whispering in the prince's ear. "Look at you, Prince Gumball ", Marshall breathed in a sensual voice to mask in how much pain he was, "all weak and helpless. Do you fear me now? I bet now you certainly wanted your wish to come true." He took the prince's wrists in one hand without lowering the pressure. A slim finger slowly stroked Gumball's face, following the outline of his cheekbone to his chin and back. Marshall felt how the pink prince tried to supress a shudder, but failed.

_Are you satisfied now, Marshall? You're driving away the only one you care about._

"As if I wasn't hated before doing this", he muttered inwardly.

"…Don't…" It was nothing more than a sigh, but he could hear Gumball's voice tremble with emotion.

This made his resolve break and shame overtook him. _What am I doing?!_

But Marshall knew this was probably his last chance to ever touch the prince. Determination regained, he leisurely lowered his hand, now tracing Gumball's vulnerable throat and collarbone. It was so soft and looked so delicious it took all of him to not sink his teeth in it. _I bet it would taste amazingly sweet._

Intrigued he gently caressed the neck with his tongue, repeatedly going up and down again. It was, even more than he could have imagined.

Gumball gasped loudly as he felt the wet sensation of Marshall's tongue. "Marshall", he pleaded again, now with a hoarser voice, "what are you doing?"

The vampire king didn't bother to reply or even look up, only changing the position of his hand. It now slid along Gumball's trembling body and found the hem of the prince's shirt. The pink boy struggled even more as he felt the cold hand of the vampire sliding under it and exploring his chest. Gumball's breath was now ragged. "Marshall! Stop this! What's wrong with you? Don't touch me!"

Marshall felt how drops of salty water made their way down the prince's cheeks. At once he realised what he was doing. He immediately let go of Gumball's wrists, flying away from him as fast and far as he could in the restrictions of the living room. The prince clung his now freed wrists against his chest, still trembling.

_Monster._

* * *

**A/N: **A longer chapter appeared! I must say I'm rather satisfied with this first attempt at sensual scenes. All that yaoi proved its worth after all.

**A/N:** I really need better ways to refer to Marshall and Gumball. If I'm left to my own devices, I just come up with things like lord Fangula and we both know that's not gonna work.


	5. Can You Feel My Heart

**Chapter 5. Can You Feel My Heart**

All the dark-haired boy could do was stare at the crumbled figure on the coach. He barely dared to breathe, fearing it would somehow further hurt the pink prince. Soft sobbing was the only sound in the room. The longer this went on, the more uncomfortable Marshall grew.

"Bubblegum…" He took a hesistant step towards the couch, one hand slightly extended.

"Don't come any closer," a sharp voice ordered.

Marshall Lee's body froze in place. Intense waves of anxiety rolled over him, crashing into him as he slowly understood just what he had done.

_You have finally done it. He now despises you. Really, it would be better if you had never existed. All you do is destroy what you touch._

He looked at his trembling hand, and back at the shivering figure in the corner of the couch. Why did he always have to do this? Was it his pride that prevented him from voicing his honest feelings? If only he could somehow…made Gumball understand why he had done such an outrageous things and how terrible he felt about it. Just thinking of it made him want to hurl. At the same time however, he recalled the warmth of the boy's body, how lovely his gasps had sounded.

_Focus!_

There was only one way in which he could express himself. It was a huge gamble though. Or Gumball would somewhat understand how he felt, or the pink prince would become so repelled he would flee Marshall's house and never come back. The mere idea of the latter scenario made his chest tighten. A painful sting coursed through his dead heart. But he knew he _had_ to try. If he did not take action, he was sure to forever regret it. And forever is a very long time.

As careful as he could he reached for his bass, all the while keeping an eye on the boy who was still trying to get a hold of himself. Just looking at Gumball and knowing that he was the reason of all this, was enough to send another agonizing twinge through his chest.

The vampire boy closed his eyes, cleared his throat and touched the strings.

_Gumball, I don't know how to say_

_Just looking at you this way_

_I know I'm evil, I know I'm bad_

_All we do is fight, it's driving me mad_

_But I can't seem to get you out of my head_

_Sorry I'm a monster, sorry I'm a freak_

_Sorry I made those tears trickle down your cheek_

_I just can't find the words, I never get it right_

_I'm a monster of the darkness, a creature of the night_

_And in all of this, you're my only light_

_I'm scared to get close, I hate being alone_

_I long for that feeling to not feel at all_

_The higher I get, the lower I sink_

_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim_

_I'm not trying to justify the horrible things I've done_

_Nor trying to deny this demon I have become_

_By the rising of the sun, I would go out in the light_

_And let the sun burn me whole, if that just might_

_Relieve you from the pain I caused you tonight_

The last note quietly died in the air. By now, Gumball had stopped crying and was looking at Marshall with an inquisitive look. Nothing betrayed the emotions behind it, which made Marshall only more nervous. He had practically professed his love for a boy after forcing himself on that same boy.

_Oh glob. This is bad. I should've thought this more through._

Anxiously he fiddled with the strings on his bass, throwing quick glances over at the sofa. The vampire stopped as soon as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Gumball had finally recollected himself, although his eyes were red from crying earlier.

"Marshall," he muttered in a soft voice, "I'm going home." As he said this, he purposely avoided eye contact with the dark-haired boy, shyly stroking his arm.

"W-" "_Wait!"_ is what he wanted to say, but the words stuck in his throat. The only thing he could do was numbly nod. His dead heart had been turned into ice, a raging cold was all he could feel. Marshall followed the prince with his eyes as he got up and headed for the door, but couldn't muster the energy to stop or even cry out for him.

He was alone again- and this time, he had brought it upon himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Both the title and the verse

_I'm scared to get close, I hate being alone_

_I long for that feeling to not feel at all_

_The higher I get, the lower I sink_

_I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim_

are from Bring Me the Horizon's 'Can You Feel My Heart'

**A/N:** I'm on a roll tonight, two chapter down :)


	6. Was Blind But Now I See

**Chapter 6. Was Blind, But Now I See**

His heart was practically falling out of his chest as he hurriedly screeched, signalling The Morrow to come and pick him up. He climbed onto the back of the giant bird: "To the Candy Palace, at once" he ordered out of breath.

Steps quickened as the giant doors of the palace opened before him, revealing Peppermint Maid patiently awaiting his return.

"Greetings, my Prince", she curtsied. "You are later than expected. Was something holding you up?"

Gumball distractedly nodded, mumbling something about a strong windblast inconveniencing him. He didn't have time for this right now.

"Look Peppermint, I'm quite tired and wish to be alone for the rest of the evening." A high-pitched voice interrupted him while he started to walk in the direction of his private room.

"What about dinner, my Prince?" The clicking of her heels kept coming closer, and struck on his nerves.

"I'm not hungry", the royal shrugged the offer off, "now if you please."

* * *

After locking the door to his bedroom, air once again filled his lungs. Drained of all energy, the pink-haired boy wearily slumped against his door, his buckling knees finally giving in to gravity. A blush, the red of ruby, spread across his face.

_What was all of this? Did that actually happen or was it all some kind of twisted dream?_

He slapped his cheeks. The stinging pain assured him he was most definitely awake. _"Ow, shouldn't have hit myself so hard", _he thought while rubbing his now borderline crimson cheeks. The slap had allowed his mind to start working again for the first time after the confusing and intense events. The prince rubbed his temples harshly, getting the cogs of his mind to work again. Whenever Marshall lee was involved his brain had the tendency to turn into a muddled mess with only as much as a sigh from the dark-haired boy.

This made him remember just how seductively the vampire's voice had sounded.  
_"Look at you, Prince Gumball, all weak and helpless. Do you fear me now? I bet now you certainly wanted your wish to come true."_ The words still resonated through his ears. The marks on his wrists where Marshall had grabbed them had subsided, as had the piercing pain. He couldn't say he feared the vampire king, no matter how much the other boy wanted him too. He certainly had been surprised by the rash behaviour with which Marshall had pinned Gumball beneath him. But fearing him? No. What really scared him was not knowing what he should expect. Was the vampire serious about him, or was his sole objective to instil fear in the prince after all? Gumball hated not being in control of the situation, part of the reason why Marshall and he always fought. Everything about the dark-haired boy was unpredictable. _Dangerous_. Yet it was not fear coursing through his body when the vampire stirred him with a sly touch, it was a longing for that feeling not to stop.

Recalling the sensation of Marshall's wet tongue against his skin, the skilful hand sliding underneath his shirt to caress pink flesh made the lower regions of his body feel more heated than ever before. His previous exhaustion was long but forgotten. It was not often the pink prince was driven to desire to this extent. He had always taken pride in his intellect and ability to rationally oversee situations, believing that the touching of oneself was only for the weaker of mind – those who failed to take control over their emotions. Yet he couldn't stop the images, they stuck to his eyelids even when he closed them. Gumball succumbed to the sweet voice humming in his ear and let his delicate hand wander down his lower abdomen, pushing himself further towards climax with every flash of memory. He quivered as he thought of the Vampire King filling up his entire vision.

_Marshall…Marshall…_

Overcome with fatigue, he made his way towards his bed. "Marshall Lee, you will be the death of me", Gumball quietly cursed, collapsing on his bed without bothering to change into a more comfortable attire. He was ready to be taken away to Dreamland, leaving this confusing world behind for a few hours. And thus he waited, and waited, and waited. But sleep would not grace his tired body. As the seconds were ticking away, his mind succeeded to only become more clear in one way or another. Irritated the prince rose from his bed, pacing around the room. He picked up some papers shattered across his desk and a pen, decidedly declaring: "It's Science Time."

His make-shift enthusiasm crumbled fast. Gumball had been staring at the papers for so long, he could already discern the first rays of sunlight coming through his window and he was still not closer to a solution for any of them. Worriedly he scratched his head, slightly tugging at his pink-coloured hair. The whole Vampire King-problem occupied his mind too much to focus on other business.

_Maybe – Maybe I should ask someone for advice. But who? Even science can't provide me the answers I need. Someone who is experienced in these kind of things, because I sure a glob am not. Oh, I know someone. _

Having finally decided to face the storm going on inside of him, the pink prince leaned back on the wooden chair he had been sitting on for a whole night. Satisfied, sleep dragged at his eyelids. He gave in, more than welcoming the wave of lethargy washing over him.

It was morning.

* * *

**A/N: The whole story keeps changing every time I think about it, but things are coming together pretty smoothly if you ask me.**

**Also: foreshadowing guys! If you've noticed a certain tiny thing being mentioned time and again, than the next two chapters won't surprise you that much (evil laugh).**

**A/N2: I've come to realise that these AN notes are the written equivalent of talking to oneself. I'd love to hear your opinion about the story -constructive critcism is also welcome :)**

**(A dreadful cold has gotten the better of me, so I'm not sure when the next chapter is gonna be up - ugh, I hate a soar throat).**


	7. Rather Feel Pain

**Chapter 7. Rather Feel Pain**

"Fionna", Marshall grumbled as he heard the loud knocking on his door once again. He had been cooped up in his house for a week now, ever since what had happened between him and Gumball. Somehow he just didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. But Blondie and her furry sidekick had other plans, coming to his place almost every day now to see if he was in fact at home. He could hear them from a fair distance due to his vampire hearing, and just hid in his room until he was sure they had left again. Facing his best friend and having to tell her the exact reason why he and prince Gumball had been avoiding each other was not something he was looking forward to. And knowing Fionna, she would drag his sorry ass to Candy Palace by force in order to reconcile the two bickering boys. A sour taste filled his mouth as he felt his stomach turn. It was not because of hunger, although he had barely eaten anything these last few day. No, it was the idea of having to face the prince he had wronged but wanted to see so badly it made him nauseous to the point where he was about to throw up.

_Some lame-ass Vampire King I turned out to be, huh? Oh mom, if only you could see me now. _

The knocking became even more insistent. If Fionna put her mind into it, she surely would destroy his front door. "_What a pain", _he sighed inwardly. If she actually did break down his door, he could always turn invisible, although it would take quite a lot of effort in his weakened state. Fortunately he heard how Cake started to drag the Adventurer away from his house.

"Fi, girl, he isn't home. Let's return tomorrow 'kay?" He heard the soft rustling from paws. She probably was patting Fionna's head, a habit of her in order to calm the girl down.

"Something's not right Cake. If he had left, he surely would've said _something_. He wouldn't just vanish into thin air, right?" Fionna's voice carried a tinge of sadness in it. It made him hate himself only more, knowing he was deceiving people he cared about.

"Marshall," she screamed from outside, "King of the Weenies. If you're here, at least show us a globbing sign of life, please?!" Marshall knew she was trying to provoke him, and usually he would've floated down by now, grabbing her by the leg and tossing her into the air for calling him 'King of the Weenies' but even that couldn't anger him right now. After all that had happened, days without sleep and food, he felt surprisingly numb. It wasn't a blissful numbness, because the painful memories still tormented his soulless person.

Cake interrupted his thoughts before they could start taunting him again. With a stern voice she said: "That's it Fionna, we've got better things to do than worrying about Lord Fangula y'know. Let's go home and I'll make you some spaghetti. You know he's fine- he's a vampire king. Whatever he got cooking this time, it's better to leave him be."

"But Cake", Fionna pleaded, "this isn't like the previous times. Both Marshall and Gumball have been ignoring me and each other! Peppermint Maid told me that Gumball has been cooped up in his laboratory for three days now, and that he just refuses to eat." The sound of the other boy's name startled Marshall for a second, before he was overcome with guilt. _It really is my fault he's doing that._

"Girl, I know you are worried. But you know, these boys have been around much longer than you and me. They'll work it out, believe me. You're not gonna solve anything by starving yourself. Hop on, we're going home."

The blonde probably nodded, allowing Cake to lift Fionna up her back. Cake started running, out of the cave and back to the treehouse. From his window Marshall saw them disappearing in the setting sun. He heaved another deep sigh.

_What are going to do now, Marshall. You can't keep hiding forever._

It was at that precise moment that a certain idea entertained his mind. It had been lurking in the shadows for some time, and up until now he had always successfully pushed it away. Not this time: his body was drained and he was really starting to lose it.

_I truly am a monster. A Vampire Demon. Who knows what is hidden within this form? I am dangerous. Too dangerous to be exposed to others. So, if I were to completely erase my existence, wouldn't I be saving them instead? Fionna would never have to break up fights between him and Bubblegum anymore, and Cake had always considered him to be a bad influence on the girl. Simone –or rather, Ice Queen- didn't remember him anyway, so him disappearing should not inconvenience her. Mom only cared about the Nightosphere. And Gumball… he would never have to see Marshall's face again and live through the pain of what the vampire had done to him, or would do to him._

"In the end, everybody will be happier without me." He almost smiled as he reached that conclusion. "See Gumball, even I can use my brain once in a while," the boy numbly said to no one in particular.

The orange glow of the still setting sun at the horizon filled him with a sense of acceptance.  
With a broken smirk he spoke: "And I already know the befitting end of the Vampire King."

* * *

**A/N: Things aren't looking too good for Marshall right now, but please bear with it, I'll make it worth the while (I hope).**

**Also, I warned you about 'Lord Fangula', I really shouldn't be left alone.**


	8. Bad Little Boy

**Chapter 8. Bad Little Boy**

Small rays of sunlight slowly filled up parts of Marshall's cave. He usually wasn't awake at this time, always lingering in darkness, and he had to admit he had missed it. How long since he had been able to fully enjoy the apparition of the sun? Back before he was turned, he too was able to walk in the light without protecting measures and feel the warmth on his skin. If only he had been less of a monster, he could have shared sunny days with Fionna and Gumball. A small chuckle left his throat at the outrageous idea.

It didn't really matter at this point anymore, he had made up his mind after many sleepless days. The best time to do it would be when the sun was at his highest point, and thus the hottest. He wanted to feel the pain of the sun blistering his skin instead of this agonizing numbness chilling his bones. It would serve as his punishment for all those eras in which he had frightened, tormented and terrorized the land of Aaa and its inhabitants. Marshall had to admit his ending would be kind of anticlimactic: the fearsome Vampire King, nothing more than a pile of dust. One gust of wind and it would be taken away, all traces of his existence completely erased. _And no one to remember me._

The thought scared him a bit. Such a long, long life and almost nothing to leave behind. The vampire took up a crumbled piece of paper lying on his bed. He had been looking for some last words, but no matter how much he tried, they never came out right. "What an awful time to get writer's block", Marshall said bitterly, throwing the prop against a wall. Giving up on writing, he took up his trusted bass, simply jamming to pass the time that rested him until the sun was in the right position.

_Did you think I was lying?  
I said I am evil without even trying  
Already dead so I'm not scared of…_

Strangely enough the word refused to leave his mouth. It tasted like ash, his mouth a desert after a month without rain. A quick glance through the window made anxiety flow through his veins. _It is time_. With an almost ceremonious gesture the dark-haired boy put down his bass again, lovingly stroking it for the last time. "This is it old friend. Thank you for the beautiful jams you pulled off."

The front door creaked when he turned the knob and slowly opened it. The cave in which he had taken refuge casted long shadows, trying to protect its owner. At a leisurely pace, Marshall started walking to where the worlds of light and darkness merge together. Once more he took in the scenery around him, enjoying its view. But the closer he came to the border of the shadows, the more persistent the flow of memories that rushed through his head. His mom, apologising for taking his fries. Simone, telling stories to soothe a scared child, abandoned and all alone. Fionna, last of the humans, enthusiastically barging in to invite him on an adventure. Gumball, complaining whenever the vampire pulled a prank on him but still accepting his presence. Gumball, who had been there when Ice Queen had taken over Simone, and knew the pain of a long, long life.

His feet stopped at the edge. One more step and he would find himself in the scorching sun. A slightly wet sensation stroked his cheeks. "_Tears_?" He questionably raised his hand to touch the watery substance. Surprised he tried to recall the last time he had cried, but failed. It had been too long to even remember. Maybe it was because of the radiant sun to which his eyes were not adjusted - his vampire eyes were incredibly sensible. He could not be getting sentimental at this point, right? He urged himself to push through with the original plan.

"Goodbye everyone. Marshall Lee out." It were the lamest last words, for sure, but it was all he could come up with as the thoughts of Simone, Fionna and Gumball still filled his vision. His arm was the first part to make direct contact with the sun. An excruciating pain blanked his mind, only the terrible agony of blistering skin remaining. The innocent rays of sunlight cruelly burned Marshall's flesh. In a first reflex he pulled his arm back. The skin had turned a deep pink, cysts forming all over the painful limb.

_No! You deserve this. Every single shred of pain, you have earned it!_

Wincing, he once again stretched out his arm, now adding the other one. The vampire tortured himself by only burning at a slow pace, instead of taking one quick step into the sunlight and be done with it. He wanted the pain to be carved into his very being. Besides, the torment made it impossible to focus on anything else than the biting sun undoing his nerves. The blisters covered his hands and arms, growing larger with every passing second, and his skin tone turned from deep pink to scarlet, the edges already blackened. The sizzling pain penetrating his body, mixed with the smell of barbeque drove him nauseous.

_Alright, now for the face-_

Marshall's torso inched forward, moving closer to the flames when a strong tug at his collar caused him to fall on his back. He did not have the time to react, because something or someone grabbed his leg in a rash movement, hurriedly dragging him away from the light and into the shadows.

The mysterious figure climbed on top of him, pinning him down at the shoulders. It took a moment to process what was happening, or why he felt a sudden sharp sensation in his left cheek. Slowly his eyes focussed and the vampire was able to discern the tear-stained face in front of him. At the same time, the familiar voice rung through his ears, waking him up from his blacked-out state.

"MARSHALL LEE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Teardrops fell on his startled face as shaking hands pounded on his chest. Heavy blows almost made him gasp for breath, while salty tears still trickled down.

"Fionna-" His voice cracked, hoarse and dry as his throat was. He held up a weak hand to make her stop, but at the sight of the charred limb covered in boiling cysts, her cries only became louder, her blows harder and her face more stained with tears.

"Were you going to throw us all away? Me, Cake, Gumball? WE CARE ABOUT YOU DUMBWAT! Why would you even think of -", she swallowed the last words, afraid to complete the sentence.

This cleared Marshall's head. _What was I hoping to accomplish anyway?_ When put in perspective, it really had been foolish. Committing suicide was not the solution for problems, it was merely running away from them. And if there is one thing the ruler of the vampires hated, it was running away like a whimpering kid. "_I've been such an idiot, haven't I?_" he thought, measuring the damage the sun had done to his arms. It would take a few weeks to completely recover even with his ability to heal fast. These were the worst kind of burns he ever experienced.

"I'm sorry?", he weakly excused himself. Hands grabbed the collar of his plaid shirt.

"Sorry? Marshall, you nearly killed yourself!" Fionna shouted, violently shaking him back and forth.

Marshall tried to calm the fierce adventure girl down. "Fi, fi! I know! I don't know what came over me and I swear, I will _never ever_ try something like that again."

She sniffed. "Ever?"

The vampire gently smiled at her: "Ever. I swear it on… my bass!"

She suppressed a giggle. "That's a weird thing to swear on, Marshall. But I'll take it. Now, let's get you inside and treat those burns." Worry had not left her eyes as she quickly glanced at the burned vampire limbs. They certainly were not pretty, to say the least.

"Kay, Blondie, lead the way," he jokingly said to lighten the mood.

A small smile slid over Fionna's face, but she kept a watchful eye on the vampire the entire walk back to his house.

* * *

Grimacing, Marshall stroked the tight bandages Fionna had applied to his arms. It still hurt pretty bad but the pain had faded to a manageable amount. After assuring the girl he would absolutely do not do anything to further endanger his 'supernaturally handsome persona', she had stormed out the door before Cake would figure out just where exactly she had spent her whole afternoon, even after the cat had urged her to leave Marshall alone for the time being. But if it had not been for Fionna, there would not have been a vampire king to hear the loud banging on the front door.

He leisurely floated over to the noise, wondering if Fionna had forgotten something. Through the crack of the door, two eyes burning with flaming fury were looking right into his. Strong hands forced the gap wider, the visitor's face a distorted mask of anger. Bewilderment filled him as the vampire laid eyes on the familiar figure for the first time since what had seemed centuries.

"Gumball?"

* * *

**A/N: Of course I couldn't kill Marshall. He's my baby, I would never do that! **

**I would also like to take this oppurtunity to thank everyone for taking an interest in my story :) This all started out as a fleeting fancy to write a crappy smut fanfic but ended up being pretty angsty.**

**Things are going to look up for Marshie now, don't you worry. Give or take a chapter and half more before the sexy time (still not sure if I should go all out on that scene - I mean I would love to, but once I go wild, there is no stopping it).**

**A/N: I've been having a writer's block these last few days - and a lot of essays I need to start working on (procrastination is a curse)- , but chapter 9 is in the making as we speak and by glob, it's going smoothly right now. **


	9. Bacon Pancakes With A Side Of Anger

**Chapter 9. Bacon Pancakes With A Side Of Anger**

On the fourth day of Gumball's complete seclusion in his lab, he decided it was finally time to face the bothersome worries clouding over him. Work had not been progressing as smoothly as he had liked, and out of frustration the prince had barely touched the food left by Peppermint Maid at the entrance of the royal laboratory. Although he had decided days ago to ask for advice on the matters keeping him busy, taking the first step was still a big hurdle to overcome.

_Man up, Gumball. Dwelling in your lab will not solve a single thing._

There were times when looking at something from a different angle was all it took to come up with an answer. Feeling hyped up - especially after the gallons of coffee he had consumed in the past couple of days - the pink-haired prince ran out his lab, startling several of the palace's servants who were surprised to see the prince in the flesh again. A quick shower later, he was on his way to the person he was sure could help him. Lord Monochromicorn was already eagerly waiting outside, urging Gumball to climb on top of him. Gumball took a second to look the intelligent unicorn in the eyes: "You already know where to go, do you?"

Lord Monochromicorn answered by stomping his hoof rhythmically up and down. "- ..-. / -.-. - ..- .-. ... . -..- / - -.- / .-. .-. .. -. -.-. . .-.-.-", he confirmed the prince's question. ***1**

The tree house in sight, the boy felt nerves rushing through his veins with every stride Lord Monochromicorn made. Ever since he had assumed the role of ruler, he had become an expert at hiding his feelings. He had to be a monarch on which his subjects could count at all costs, steadfast and in control of every situation. "You should never allow your true feelings to shine through, that is too distasteful", had been his motto for a long time. To now talk about them so openly… would prove more difficult than it ought to be. But it was necessary, he knew that now. Hiding behind a mask would do no good, not for anyone. He thought back at the night at Marshall Lee's house and the melodies that heavenly voice had sung, even before the black-haired vampire had become aware of Gumball's presence. A twinge settled in his chest as he thought of the first song.

_I don't think of you as a problem at all, Marshall. It is me I don't trust when I'm near you._

He should have said something, instead of secretly hiding in the bushes. It was Gumball's own cowardliness that had caused the dark-haired vampire boy so much pain, and he had been bearing it all alone. Now was the time to set things right, once and for all.

"Cake?" Gumball inquired in a loud voice as he pushed against the treehouse door, which gave way when he tried to knock. Lord Monochromicorn waited outside, giving him the chance to talk in private.

"- . .-.. .-.. / -.-. .- -.- . / .. / .- - / .- .- .. - .. -. -. / ..-. - .-. / ... . .-. / - ..- - ... .. -.. . / .- ... . -. / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . / ..-. .. -. .. ... ... . -.. .-.-.- ", the unicorn had asked him before the prince entered. ***2**

He could hear a soft humming coming from upstairs. The pink prince decidedly climbed the ladder leading to the living space, and he could see how the cat was busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Bacon pancakes, making bacon pancakes", she softly sang while the sausages sizzled in the frying pan.

"Cake", he repeated to announce his presence. This time the cat heard it and turned around to welcome her unexpected guest.

"Oh, hey there Prince Gumball. Fionna is out for the minute, so if it's a quest you've got for her, you'll have to wait. She's taking her time though, getting some raspberries shouldn't take _this_ long." Cake frowned, whipping up some cream, presumably to go with the bacon pancakes she was preparing.

Prince Gumball awkwardly touched his arm. "I-it's not Fionna I hoped to see. It's you."

Cake stopped stirring. "Oh, well that's rather unexpected. What's up?" she popped the question, both surprised and intrigued by what the Candy Prince could possibly be needing her for.

The pink boy took a few breaths, taking a seat which was offered by Cake before stating his reason of visit. "Cake, you and Lord Monochromicorn really l-love each other, don't you?"

A gentle smile lightened Cake's face. "Yup, we love each other very much," she lovingly affirmed.

The forward answer made Gumball blush slightly. If only he could be so upfront with his feelings. "So, when did you know that you and Lord Monochromicorn… hmm… how to say it… knew that what you felt was indeed love, and mutual?"

The cat considered the prince's question, all the while studying his face. The sudden silence made him uncomfortable, as if he was the subject of one of his own experiments. "_So that's how test subjects feel"_ he distractedly thought, trying to ignore the feline still intensely watching him.

"Gumball, love is something you feel with your heart without thinking too much about it." She pointed at her own chest: "Thinking about the one you love makes your chest feel tight, and at times it seems as if you two are the only ones in the whole land of Aaa. All the time I spent with Lord Monochromicorn felt _right_. Of course we too have had our problems, but if you love each other, you can overcome those problems together if you are willing to try hard enough." She paused, letting her words sink in. "Are you, perhaps, in this position too?"

The prince's cheeks felt heated, coloured crimson. "Well, I think I am, maybe…" he stammered, not getting the words out. Everything Cake had said, made it all the more clear to him. _I am_.

Cake's eyes narrowed a bit before asking: "This person that has captured your interest, it doesn't happen to be Fionna, does it?", the cat suspiciously asked, "Because if it is indeed Fionna, I feel like I should say as her older sister that I think she is too young to date anyone at this moment-"

Furiously he shook his head, cheeks only getting redder. "It isn't Fionna", he exclaimed, waving his hands.

Cake breathed a small sigh of relief and curiously added: "Then who? Marshall?" She added the last bit jokingly, but her giggling slowly faded watching the pink prince slump down at the kitchen table. If there had been a hole, or extra-dimensional portal, he would jump into it without even blinking twice given the opportunity. "Oh noes, Gumball, seriously?" Cake commented rolling her eyes, "What do you even see in him?"

A soft grumbling was the only sound leaving the bubblegum prince's throat. Even he did not know exactly what attracted him to the vampire, just that he irrevocably and irreversibly was. The faintest of touches could make his hair stand on end, ever anticipating more. His head still planted on the table, he turned it to ask Cake in a weak voice: "Is it supposed to feel this…painful? It's like I can't live with him, but the thought of him leaving me just-" A deep sigh followed the unfinished question. Cake's paw calmly stroked the top of his head as she spoke, a warm and understanding look in her eyes: "That is exactly what love is, Gumball. It can drive you crazy mad, but you still yearn for it. It is both the most beautiful and terrifying thing you will ever experience. Let me tell you, it ain't an easy road. There will be times where you'll wish you didn't feel the way you do. But if you decide to go through with this… man, it can be great. That is, if that vampire kiddo feels the same way."

"I think he does, but maybe I'm just being conceited." The answer had more uncertainty in it than Gumball wished. "What if I am reading too much into it? I'll be there looking like a fool."

Cake's paw now ruffled his hair: "Gumball, that's the risk you'll have to take. Nothing changes when you're standing still. Love is a gamble."

The boy now lifted his head. He had lived a long, long life, but never experienced an emotion as overwhelming as this. With a faint nod, he repositioned himself, allowing a hint of hope in his heart. "Thanks Cake. This is exactly what I needed." A brilliant smile crept over Gumball's face, the smile of a man who finally accepted the feelings within him. Cake returned the same smile, glad to lighten the prince's worries – and the fact that Fionna would be safe from admirers for a little longer.

"Oh, Lord Monochromicorn asked me to let you now he was waiting outside for you."

"Glob, why didn't you say anything?" Cake shouted surprised, hastening to get outside to her darling.

The pink-haired prince turned around, his business in the treehouse being finished, and set course for the entrance. Before he could reach for the doorknob, a figure crashed into him with the speed of a cannonball. Both were thrown to the ground in a loud smash. "Hey Fionna, fancy seeing you here", Gumball said, his head throbbing from meeting the wooden floor.

"Oh Gumball, so sorry, I was rushing and I didn't expect anyone to be here. Where's Cake?" Fionna questioned, offering the prince a hand to help him up. He gratefully accepted.

"She's outside with Lord Monochromicorn. Didn't you see them before entering, I don't think they could be that far away already?" he replied.

"Well-" she mumbled, "I was kinda thinking of other things. Must've not been paying enough attention. Sorry." Fionna nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

"That appears to be clear", he said, hinting their earlier 'greeting'. "Are you alright?" He perceived the blonde to be a bit shaken and not as cheerful as usual.

Her body stiffened for a second at Gumball's guess. "Should've tried to hide it better. Well, it also involves you and it's not like I promised him not to tell anyone", she muttered, more to herself. "It's Marshall." The name rung through the prince's ears and his attention heightened. "You both were ignoring me, so I went to visit him every day with Cake, but he never showed himself and I was worried, but Cake said I should just leave him be, yet I knew something was wrong and I told her that. I told her it wasn't like previous times, so today I snuck out to go visit Marshall again but when I got there…" The stream of words coming out of Fionna's mouth suddenly stopped. Gumball firmly grasped her shoulders, gently shaking her. "What happened, Fionna?" A nauseous feeling came over him.

_What had happened? Marshall? Was he okay? What is happening? No- Marshall, Marshall, Marshall! _

Fionna's eyes were filled with tears: "I saw him, Gumball. He was walking into the sun to try and kill himself! Auch, that hurts!"

The prince had not noticed how tight he had been gripping her, and excused himself. Thousand thoughts ran through his head at once, all trying to scream louder than the others. Shock, pain, guilt, sadness filled him, until he settled for anger. Right now, he had to go to that bloody vampire's house and kick some good old sense into him. Barely controlling his rage, he inquired in a sly voice: "Is he still there, in his cave?" Fionna nodded silently, unsettled by the look on prince Gumball's face. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to him."

_And I will try my very best not __to__ kill him myself._

* * *

**A/N**: In case anyone'd like to know what LM said:

1. Of course, prince.  
2. Tell Cake I'm waiting for her outside when you are finished.

* * *

**A/N: We are nearing the end of this tale (if it plays out like planned, but knowing me, anything could happen). I have A LOT of essays coming up, so I'll try and see when I've got time for some recreational writing . Anyways, as always, thank you for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing (you don't know how excited I get when I read your comments)**


	10. You Found Me

**Chapter 10. You Found Me**

Petrified he stood there, as his eyes fell on the pink prince out on his doorstep. The rage in Gumball's eyes was nothing like he had ever seen before. For the first time, the pink-haired royal actually _scared_ him. Out of reflex, he slammed the door shut, right in the seething boy's face. His mind refused to function and he felt how clenched fists angrily pounded on the wood that separated them.

_What am I going to do? Why is he here? Fionna, I swear to the heavens when I get my hands on you, you bunny hat-wearing nubnut!_

"Marshall Lee, you open this door right now or I'll kick it in!" Already knowing what strength the feeble-looking body contained, he decided it was for the best if his door received the least damage possible – it had been through enough these last couple of days. Hesitantly he reached for the doorknob, carefully opening it again, only to meet the furious gaze of a bubble gum prince, the imprint of a door colouring his forehead magenta.

"Hey Gumball, didn't see you there. What's up?" His nonchalant behaviour obviously did not impress the pink-haired boy. _Okay, jokes are not appreciated, noted._ The vampire faintly invited the prince in – unnecessary, for the royal strutted in fiercely without answering Marshall's effort at small talk. After quietly shutting the door, he followed his visitor into the living room. There Gumball rapidly turned around, a look that held the middle between consuming rage and atrocious contempt painted on his face. Marshall dared not to breathe, let alone break the heavy silence. He saw how the other boy crossed his arms, his hands clasped into fists. Instinctively the dark-haired vampire kept his distance, floating at the entrance of the room.

An icy voice, sharp as a blade, finally shredded the silence as it began to speak: "Explain."

He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the exact words to calm Gumball's fury. Alas, the only thing this gesture did was incite it even more. The Candy prince was visibly trembling, balling his fists even more. Heavily the visitor breathed through his nostrils, clearly resisting the urge to smack the vampire king straight in his self-proclaimed 'handsomest of faces'. "What is there to explain?", the vampire eventually sighed.

_I've tried to put it into words, countless of times. Get upstairs and see for yourself, dozens of crumpled papers are my witnesses. I can't explain._

At his silence, the prince drew closer, trying to read Marshall's eyes. Almost carefully, but with a resolute grasp, he took one of the bandaged arms. It stung a little where he touched the wrapped skin, but the vampire managed to keep a straight face. The fingers holding his burned limb touched it with the utmost care, but he felt how they shook, afraid he might crumble at even the slightest caress. "Really," the vampire reassured with a small smile, "it looks way worse than it is. See, barely hurts anymore." He waved his free arm a few times, ignoring the stinging pain flaring. Gumball's eye twitched as he saw the arm moving from left to right, his brows furrowed.

"Why would you even think of it? Don't you remember how much Simone sacrificed so you could live? How can you treat this so lightly, Marshall? You were nearly DEAD." A painful grimace replaced the previous anger, and the prince's voice stocked.

Marshall's smile faded at the mention of Simone. "You ask me why? Because this isn't the first time."

This answer silenced Gumball immediately. After a while, he inquired again in a weak voice: "Not the first time?"

Marshall cursed himself for bringing up the subject. "After the Mushroom War, when I was all alone, I more than once thought I would die. Every day I would wake up, realising it could be my last. Even after I was turned, even after Simone lost to the power of the crown, even after meeting you, the thought never really left me. Because I knew, some way or another, that I would end up alone with nothing to live for. And I told you how I think about boring, unfulfilling things, right? But you don't have to worry, Fionna made me promise on my bass to never ever pull a stunt like that again." The words came out harsher than he had intended.

Gumball retorted quickly, more powerful : "You always have something to live for. What about me?"

The retort surprised the dark-haired vampire. The hand still holding unto his arm clenched it tighter. Startled he added: "Well, it was obvious after what I had done to you…" he swallowed before continuing, "… I mean, you wouldn't want to be around me anymore, right? That's why you locked yourself away. You hate me."

Gumball fell to his knees, collapsing. "…Idiot…" His back was shaking. All the anger had left his body, leaving behind a fragile and vulnerable boy. Marshall couldn't help but put his swathed arms around the prince, pulling him into a tight embrace. The pink royal did not resist, hiding his face in the nape of the dark-haired boy's neck. With a quivering voice he whispered in Marshall's ear: "When I heard what you had done, it was like my whole world just crashed down. Why would you leave me? Isn't it you who hates me?" The sighed questions were filled with sadness, and Marshall tightened his grip on the boy, ignoring the stinging pain from the bandaged burns.

A soundless laugh left his throat. "_Hate_ you? I basically forced myself on you, then proclaimed my love in a lame-ass song. I couldn't hate you if I tried. And believe me, I have tried."

The prince shifted in his embrace, hiding his embarrassed face in Marshall's shirt. "… I didn't think it was lame…" a muffled voice sounded from between the creases of the plaid shirt. Tears drenched the black tank top underneath.

"Am I making you cry again?" the vampire asked worriedly, wondering if he had done something. A pale hand, which had received the least damage, gently stroked the peculiar pink hair. It felt much softer than it looked. Like stroking a fluffy cloud of rose candy floss, without the risk of it getting stuck to your fingers.

The bubble gum boy shook his head a few times. "I'm just so relieved", he eventually muttered between sniffs, " to hold you again." The hands clasping his shirt squeezed harder, making sure it was real, and the person wearing it was not an illusion.

A warmth filling him, the black-haired boy looked down on his companion who was desperately trying to hold back his blubbering. "I am so sorry, for everything." The sincerity dripped into every word he uttered. This was what he had been wanting to say, for so long. Touched by the strong emotions hidden in what Marshall said, Gumball lifted his head to meet the vampire's gaze. Both were overflowing with a glowing affection they had never felt before. Yes, there had been a lot of suffering. Yes, there were fresh wounds that needed time to heal and old scars that would never disappear. But in this moment, it did not matter. Everything just felt _right_.

A gracious palm rested on Marshall's cheek, pulling him closer. Their lips met halfway. Tentatively they sought out each other, several soft kisses raining down. The feel of an electric current ran through Marshall's body every time their lips locked. He shifted, now kissing the closed lids of Gumball's eyes, the tip of his nose and the line of his cheeks before reclaiming his lips again. The pink prince's breath was already becoming ragged as a cerise blush flushed his face. _Completely irresistible_. Marshall felt how heat took over his body as he sucked on the lower lip of his partner, casually tugging before using his tongue to lick it. Teasingly he inserted the tip of his tongue in between the slight opened pink lips, tracing pearl white teeth. His right hand slid through the boy's hair, taking some locks between his fingers to pull the prince into a more intimate kiss. The vampire's left hand trailed down the prince's spine, as his tongue inserted itself deeper into Gumball's mouth. Exploring the other boy, he was aware of a burning passion consuming him whole. Their tongues intertwined, almost trying to outdo the other with technique. Even Marshall could feel the heated blush on his face – something which was quite extraordinary for a vampire demon.

He broke the deep kiss for a second, having trouble to control his thoughts and breath: "Want to continue this upstairs?", he suggestively sighed. He kissed the bare neck in front of him, causing the other boy to shudder. A glazed look had come over his eyes. The prince slowly nodded, the colour of his features now a deep crimson. Pain long forgotten, the dark-haired boy picked Gumball up and hurriedly they floated upstairs, barely containing their passion.

* * *

**A/N: I sacrificed some of my sleep to get this chapter done (because who needs a sufficient amount of sleep anyway?)**

**A/N2: I seriously need to focus on the mountain of essays I put off for way too long . So it may take some time for the next chapter to pop up (it will most likely be the last one too! - but I am thinking of writing a sequel) **

**PS: I just found out I'm absolutely terrible at writing sex scenes - just my luck.**


	11. The Sound Of Settling

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I finally sat down and wrote this chapter. Hope you like it! (Sex scenes are still a pain though)**

* * *

**Chapter 11. The Sound Of Settling**

With a soft thud Gumball landed on Marshall's bed, causing several crumpled pieces of paper to fall off it. While Marshall kept showering him with hot kisses, he tried to pick one up. The vampire quickly slapped the piece of paper out of the prince's hand: "Only look at me", he grumbled in a lustful voice, "only me." Gumball sighed, but seemed to give in to Marshall's skilful tongue now entering the pink boy's mouth again.

_It's not enough, I need more of you. Show me even more._

He searched for the hem of the prince's shirt like he had done last time, and his bandaged hand slid under it again. How different it felt this time, now he could actually enjoy the feel of skin without having to struggle with guilt. He felt Gumball ever so slightly tense, but it had more to do with the anticipation of what Marshall was going to do than with fear for it. Slowly his hand made it all the way to the pink boy's chest, where it sought out one of the two dark pink coloured nipples. In a circular motion the vampire began to tease it, all the while attacking the boy's lips with kisses in the same teasing manner. Excited the pink boy underneath him let a soft moan escape his lips, unsatisfied with the sluggish pace of events. Marshall got pulled in again for a deep and lingering kiss. It was clear for the vampire that this time, the pink prince wanted him too. A second hand made its way down and started caressing the building pressure in Gumball's trousers. Both their breaths grew even heavier, the candy prince's cheeks flustered with the darkest pink one could ever imagine. Marshall felt his own desire rise with every kiss, every stolen glance at the prince's face. The dark-haired vampire pulled up Gumball's shirt, pulling over his head in between soft kisses. With a slight grin he came closer to the pink boy's chest and started sucking and licking the sweet, sensitive chest. Gumball could do nothing but lie there, overwhelmed by sensations formerly unbeknownst to him.

The vampire bit down provokingly in the hardened nipple, noticing the sweet cries the prince was uttering. He grabbed the pink boy's face and forced him to look the dark-haired vampire in the eye. Reluctantly the pink boy gave in, embarrassment clearly displayed. In between ragged breaths, Marshall asked him in a whisper: "Are you absolutely sure about this Gumball? Because if you don't say it now, I won't be able to control myself." Part of him wanted the prince to stop him, because he really did not know what to expect anymore.

_What if I hurt you again?_

Gumball had noticed Marshall's doubt and resolutely caught the dark-haired boy's face in between his hands. A loving voice answered him: "I am," before gracing him with the most beautiful smile the vampire had ever seen. It was infectious and soon he caught himself smiling at well. "I love you, Gumball", he sighed. Carefully he pulled off the remaining clothes obstructing Marshall from admiring his lovers body, when he felt how another pair of hands started doing the same to him. "Gumball-" he began, but the other silenced him with a peck on the lips. "I'm the same as you Marshall, I can't wait anymore." He could see the passion that filled the prince's eyes, and he understood, because he felt exactly the same. The vampire could barely believe any of this was more than a dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up from. Lips sought each other again, hands gliding over heated members, hands caressing skin glistening in sweat – it was too much to handle. Marshall's patience had run out, he craved to become one with the prince, to be even closer to him. "Gumball, I'm so sorry but I don't think I can be gentle." The other boy quivered at those words, but nodded, eyes closed as to enjoy the feeling even more. As careful and gentle as Marshall could in his current state, he made his way in. It was indescribable, the sensation that enveloped him, a warmth never known before. But it was still tight, and worriedly he looked at the prince. Gumball was searching for air as Marshall entered him further. The pink boy opened his eyes when he noticed the vampire had stopped moving. "Marshall? Is it all in?" he said softly, embarrassed . A gentle hand stroked his cheek, and the vampire asked in return: "Not yet, but are you all right?"  
The prince replied laughing softly: "I would be lying if I say it didn't hurt, but nothing I can't handle" and then worriedly added, "does it- does it feel good for you?" Marshall bend forward to kiss his forehead, causing him to slide in even further. Gumball's smile twitched and Marshall felt the prince tighten around him.

A voice sweeter than candyfloss resounded: "It's amazing. Now slowly breathe, try to match my pace, okay?" The vampire started stroking Gumball's hard-on to distract him from the pain, while he moved, first really slow, but picking up the pace when he saw Gumball's face no longer distorted in pain. By now, the prince was trying to muffle his moans by covering his face with his arms as his hips rocked at the same pace as the vampire's. "Gumball", Marshall heavily breathed, "show me your face, please." The pleading sound of his voice convinced the pink boy to finally lower his arms. Pink hands were now grasping at sheets as the sensation of climaxing crept closer and closer. Urged by his lover's gasping moans and desire, the dark-haired vampire started to move almost ferociously, each thrust harder and longer than the previous one. He gritted his teeth, deep groans from the back of his throat indicating how close he was. He heard Gumball cry out from beneath him: "Marshall… so close… I'm gonna…" Warmth, sweat, and love enveloped them as they both reached climax. Exhausted the vampire collapsed on top of the prince, trying to catch his breath. They kissed each other, a satisfied and soft kiss, before sleep overtook them both.

From out of his bedroom window, Marshall could see a full moon brilliantly reflecting light in a star-filled sky. Besides him lay a gorgeous pink-coloured royal, fast asleep. He could not help but smile as he thought of everything that happened. It had been so… intense. And to think mere hours before the vampire had considered leaving this world! Gently he stroked Gumball's soft hair, while silently laughing. Only now he realised just how much he had longed for this other boy, and how great it felt to have his feelings reciprocated.

_So this is what happiness truly feels like?_

Gumball shifted and turned around, now facing the vampire. Softly he murmured something that Marshall could not quite catch. He brought his ear closer to the prince until he finally understood what exactly the pink prince had been mumbling in his sleep. _"Marshall"_

The object of the royal's affections felt his chest tighten, despite the lack of a beating heart. "Geez, after all we've just done I still get embarrassed because of this? Lame." He buried his glowing face in his hands. "But", he admitted gleefully, bowing down to kiss Gumball's forehead, "I could definitely get used to this."

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story, I thank you for reading! **

**I'm thinking of writing a sequel now that they're together :D Let me know if you'd like that, and what you think of the story as a whole.**

**(Sorry this last chapter is not that long, but I didn't want to drag it out)**


End file.
